Baby Bloo's
by ozzfan
Summary: A creature living in the sewers of a newly rebuilt town is out for revenge on those that killed its mother. An IT fanfic.
1. Bill's Call

Chapter 1.  
  
RING, RING! Bill awoke with a start as he heard the telephone blaring off by his bed. He looked at the clock. 1:15 a.m.. Who in the hell would be calling call at 1:15 in the morning? Bill Thought. He picked up the phone and grogolly said, "Who is it?" A high pitched voice answered him. "Hello, I'm looking for a writer named B-b-b-bu-Bill Du-Du-Deh-Denbrough." This was followed by shrieking laughter that chilled Bill to the bone. "Hu- Hu-Who Is This?" Bill Stammered. More Shrieking laughter followed horrifyingly by children's voices. "I'm Henry, I'm Belch, I'm Victor." Then followed by two voices that made him feel horribly sick. "I'm Eddie Kaspbrack, I'm Stanly Uris." Then that shrieking laughter again. Bill was feeling horribly sick right now and was about to throw up when he heard a voice that made him stop. "Hu-Hu-Hey there B-B-Billy Boy. Don't you want a balloon. They Float. They All Float. As my momma always said. You better come home or you'll Float Like Mama, Die Like Papa." More Shrieking Laughter then a voice that Bill remembered well. "He fuckface. Throw any good rocks lately. Say hi to the nigger for me. And four-eyes, the tramp, and the fat-boy. See you soon you stuttering freak." Then the voice again. "Ol' Henry misses you B-B-Billy Boy. He misses all of you. And thanks to me, he'll see you soon." Then silence. Bill hung up the phone, went to the bathroom, and was sick.  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Richie Eyes The TV

Chapter 2.  
  
(I Don't own IT or any other series by Stephen King. All those rights belong to him, just him, and only him. I just wanted to clarify that. Also this is my first fanfiction so no flames please. I just made up the bit about the clown having a father so don't send me reviews saying he doesn't have one because I am perfectly aware of that.)  
  
Richie was sitting on his chair watching TV when all of a sudden his TV went blank. He thought about calling the station when a clown started dancing on his screen. In his hand were some balloons, all colors. In his other hand was a pole. And on that pole was Richie's head. It was frozen forever in a look of pure terror. Richie's eyes widened. The clown continued dancing around for a while throwing blood all over the place when he suddenly stopped. His grin widened and he said "Howdy four-eyes, you killed my mama and now you're gonna pay. So you better come home and say hi to the eye. The one that floats. Say hi to Bill. And that fucking whore Beverly." Then the clown dissapeared and reappered as a boy Richie once knew. It was Eddie Kaspbrack. "He Richie, bet you didn't think of seeing me here did you. Well guess what, I'm in the deadlights now. Just like Stan The Man Uris." And then horribly he became Stan. "Hey Richie, how's it going? Why don't you come on down here and see me and Eddie. We both float. And soon, you will too." There was a pop, and there was the clown again shrieking "Come home or Float like mama, or die like papa." There was a pop and the show Richie was watching continued on where it left off leaving Richie feeling scared and sick. He got up, went to the sink, and promptly threw up.  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Well, How do you like it so far. No Flames Please. 


	3. Friend in the Night

Chapter 3.  
  
(ONCE AGAIN I SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN STEPHEN KING'S IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHEN KING. ALSO, ONCE AGAIN, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO NO FLAMES PLEASE.)  
  
The Scene is a small town in Maine called Derry.  
  
Ben Hanscom was laying down on his bed with his wife Beverly when all of a sudden all the lights went out. "Power must have gone out" he thought. But then he heard a voice. "Hey" it said. "Bev?" he asked. She didn't answer. He looked over to see a clown lying right next to him. "Hey there." It said. "Who are you? Where's Bev?" He yelled out. "Don't worry. Where she is you'll be soon." It shrieked with laughter. Ben screamed as the clown's teeth grew big and pointy. He jumped out of bed to discover Bev laying on the floor. She was covered in blood and her throat was ripped out. He screamed and ran into the living room. All of a sudden the lights came back on. He saw Bev sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up. "I couldn't sleep so I came in here to read a book." She saw the look of terror on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I j-j-j- just saw a clown lying next to me in bed. He had razor sharp teeth and he tried to eat me. When I jumped out of bed I saw you lying dead on the floor. I ran in here. And here you are. What's going on?" She looked at him strangely. "All right, lets go look in the room." She said to him like he was a boy who just had a nightmare. They went into the room and Bev said "See, nothing here." Her eyes moved along the floor up to the bedpost. There they stopped and widened. "What's wrong." Ben asked. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Ben followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at. Tied to the bedpost was a balloon. And on the balloon were the words "They Float, they all float, and when you two are down here with me, YOU'LL FLOAT TOO." They moved their eyes to the other bedpost and there was another balloon with two pictures on it. The first Ben recognized as himself at age 10. He was lying on what appeared to be a pipe. His body was intact except for the eyes which were missing. Blood pored out of the sockets. The other picture Beverly recognized too. It was herself which depicted her screaming and running away from someone she couldn't quite recognize. Then she realized it was her own father. They both screamed into the night.  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
WELL, HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP SOON SO DON'T WORRY. MORE BABY BLOO'S TO COME SOON. 


	4. Mikey washes off.

Chapter 4.  
  
I DO NOT OWN IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHEN KING. THIS IS JUST A STORY DEPICTING WHAT MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED IF BEN HAD NOT GOTTEN ALL OF PENNYWISE'S CHILDREN. ENJOY!  
  
Mike was standing in the Library admiring his work. He had finally gotten the people from the town council to rebuild the Library for him. He had already gotten it pretty much back to what it used to look like before the flood. He had even gotten them to blow up the picture he had of the Library taken from the air to mural size. It now hung in the children's section of the Library. He was just turning to go when he suddenly felt like someone was watching him, silently. He dismissed this feeling as paranoia. He walked into the staff bathroom and started washing his face. Again he felt as if someone was watching him. "Is anyone there?" he asked not expecting an answer. "No." said a voice, followed by a strange bubbling chuckle. What was that? Mike thought. "Nothing came that voice again, followed again by that sick, bubbling chuckle. "Where are you?" Mike asked, panic now slowly creeping in his voice. Then a voice, a voice that turned his blood cold. "How ya' doon' nigger. Throw any good rocks lately nigger. How about ya' comin' on down here and say hi to me an' the gang. We got bones to pick with you and the rest of the you dirty fightin' losers! And we'll have you, oh yes! We will have you." It was the voice of Henry Bowers. Mike was beyond panic at this point and it didn't help any when the voice changed into that of Belch Huggins' and Victor Criss'. "Hey nigger, we is gonna kill you, you here us. KILL YOU!" And then horribly into a voice Mike had never heard before. "Hi there Mikey, want a balloon. We've got all sorts of colors, and the really killer thing about them is, THEY FLOAT!" At these last two words blood spurted out from the drain drenching Mike in it. He screamed and ran out. While he ran out of the Library a memory was called up. This was the first time he had thought of his friends in 5 years. It was a memory of something the others had told him. Something about blood coming out of a drain. Although he couldn't put his finger down on it right now, he had a good feeling that he would remember soon enough.  
  
End Of Chapter 4.  
  
WELL, HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS ONE? MORE BOBBY GRAY TO COME SOON, I PROMISE YOU THAT. (BOBBY GRAY IS THE NAME OF PENNYWISE' SON) 


	5. Bill's Surprise

Baby Bloo's  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter's 1-4.  
  
Bill got on the phone and called his wife Audra at work. It was picked up and he heard her start to say hello when there was a crash and a scream. "What was that!" Bill yelled into the phone. She didn't answer. All he could hear were some sounds he couldn't quite place. Then he realized what they were. Shoes. Big shoes. Clown Shoes. Clomp Clomp Clomp. They were getting louder. He heard a hand pick up the phone and that same voice that he had heard two hours before said "Hello, you have reached Audra Denbrough. Unfortunately, she is not here to receive your call." And then he heard Audra scream in terror! "AUDRA!!!" Bill yelled. "However, if you wish to see Mrs. Denbrough, please come to…" The high-pitched voice turned thick and bubbly. "…Derry. However many days it takes is how many pieces of her you will find!" The voice shrieked with laughter and then started to sing. "Seven day until she dies. Seven days before you cry. On the eighth day I will eat her up. Then you know the revenge on my mother has started up." Bill dimly heard Audra scream before the clown hung up. He hung up the phone and was about to sit down when he saw the two objects in his chair. One was a balloon. The other was a pom-pom with a note attached to it. The note read "Say Hi To Stan and George for Me. 


	6. A Walk in the Park.

Chapter 6.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter's 1-5.  
  
Deep underground in the sewers of Derry, where no light shines at all, we see an object floating in the water outside of a small door. It is an aspirator. The door slowly opens and a man walks out. He looks like he has been there a while. His hair is long and his clothes are ragged. His appearance is that of a rough kind. He is thinner than most people and has only one arm. He has a dazed look on his face until he looks at the symbol on the door. His eyes grow wide and he screams. He trips, falls down, and sees the aspirator. He shakily picks up the aspirator and examines it. Slowly he pockets it and starts the walk to the surface. He seems to know where he is going. After three hours of walking he comes to an open manhole. With a little difficulty he climbs out onto the street. He notices his smell and goes to find a lake to bathe in. Eventually he finds one after asking many people who gave him strange looks as he walked away. All he thought about their looks was Who gives a damn what they think. After he washes he looks around and sees a house. He knows his clothes are wet but he doesn't care. He goes up to the house and knocks on the front door. He plans to ask if he can use the telephone. A man who looks like he is in his late 30's early 40's opens the door. The man with one arm looks at him and his face shows recognition. The man who opened the door's eyes widened. He tries to speak but no words come out. Finally he finds his voice and says "Eddie?" "Uh-huh. Is that you Ben?" "What…How." Ben Stammers. Ben then turns around and yells "BEV!" A woman comes up, and when she sees Eddie, her eyes widen, and she faints. "What a welcome." said Eddie.  
  
End of Chapter 6. 


End file.
